In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/581,858, filed Oct. 17, 2006, a combined piler and grab structure is described for causing the grab to be rotated to the rear as it is being lowered into the piler pocket. It has been found that when using such a grab with a chain piler that is uniquely curved so as to be substantially C-shaped, as viewed from the side, the grab tines tend to pinch cane stalks against teeth projecting from the piler chains located at opposite sides of the piler pocket, resulting in damage to the teeth and/or chain when the grab is lifted after closing the grab tines into gripping engagement with the piled cane stalks.
The focus of the invention is to construct the chain piler and grab of the loader so as to avoid damage to the piler chains and teeth.